


Field of the dead

by Mowji



Series: T:"No more resurrections" ... L: "Oh? Hold my tea" [3]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom, marvel movies
Genre: BAMF Thor, Death, Different Infinity War, Gen, Good Loki, Good Thor, Hint of Groot, Hint of Scarlet Witch, Ignore The End Game, Ragnarok aftermatch, Sad Thor, dr strange - Freeform, resurrection., rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mowji/pseuds/Mowji
Summary: Sometimes powers, deemed to be omnipotent, turn out to be less omnipotent. A hard lesson Thor has to learn.For the background of the story, things go like in the movies (yep, poor Loki) till in Infinity War when they start to battle Thanos. From there it’s my territory :)





	Field of the dead

The hot summer sun is high at the sky. Thor had landed amidst the battle, Groot and Rocket clinging to his back. The two had happily jumped off of him and had ran into battle while Thor kept on throwing lightning everywhere he could. The sky had turned purplish dark. Lightning is lighten up the sky. Sometimes the missed lighting maked big holes in the ground. His eyes sparkly white, his body covered with trails of electricity. A true God of Thunder to be looked at.

Thor rages on. He plows through the armies of Thanos in his revenge to find Thanos. The image of his dead brother burned in the back of his mind. Hearing his dying words over and over again. Hearing his own last words to his brother, harsh. Regret is now his continues companion. Finally he has spotted Thanos. The purple Titan is trying to get the stone out of Vision’s head. The Scarlet Witch is trying to stop him.  
Thor roars as he tears through the battlefield. The portable Bifrost paving the way. Friends and foes flee when they see the onslaught of Thor heading their way, simply because they stand between him and Thanos. The Scarlet Witch is torn between getting out of the way or keep on fighting. She chooses the first. Spells ready to take Vison away from Thanos when the opportunity rises. And that opportunity will rise, she is sure of it when she watches the unstoppable force named Thor.  
Thanos has noticed Thor. How could he not with all that noise Thor is making. “Bombastic Asgardian”, he scoffs with a mocking grin on his face. Still holding Vision in a deathgrip while he takes a stance to face Thor. “Want a replay, King of Nothing?”, he mocks while shaking Vision like a ragdoll. The image of Loki in that same position spring to Thor's mind. Scarlet Witch cringes but keeps her position. Timing is of the essence here. Before Thanos can utter another sneer, Thor collides against him. Not only Thor himself, but also the lighting that make the Earth shake on itself. Accompanied by Stormbringer, which is still wielding the portable Bifrost. The Bifrost hits Thanos in the legs. As the Titan goes down, Thor uses Stormbringer to cleave the arm from Thanos. The Scarlet Witch uses this momentum to pull Vision away from Thanos with a teleportation spell. Visions legs had been damaged by the Bifrost as well, but the stone is still in his head. He’s still alive.  
This leaves room for Thor for taking a big swing at Thanos. In matter of seconds his head rolls over the floor. Thanos is no more. The glove with the five stones lies on the floor, radiating the immense power of all the Infinity Stones together. 

The fight is over. The heroes have won. Several questions rises. The biggest one is: What to do with an all mighty object? But the choice has already been made. Vision holds the golden gauntlet in his hands, staring at it. The Scarlet Witch has given it to him, in order to repair his legs. She doesn’t know if Ironman, a.k.a. Tony Stark, is still alive. He would have fixed Vision in no time. Perhaps Wakanda could fix Vision, but their technology differ from Starks. But she didn’t want to gamble on Wakanda and with those powerful stones before her, the choice was very clear. Besides, Vision already had one. An infinity stone with a personality. 

Vision removes the gauntlet from the hand of Thanos. His face shows disgust as he shoves the arm towards the body of Thanos. There is too much decency in Vision to toss the arm. Thor looks tensed when Vision puts on the gauntlet. His stone glows in his head when his hand is completely covered. When he looks up, his eyes are no longer steel grey but shine like two white lights.  
Vision starts to float, two meters above the ground. He slowly flies to the middle of the battlefield. Thor and the Scarlet Witch follow him. Vision lifts his gloved hand up and makes the snap. The fallen enemies turn to dust. Those, who helped to defend Earth and fell down are getting up. As if they have taken a small nap on the battlefield. Once everybody is on their feet and healed, those that died before them by the hands of Thanos and his army slowly start to come alive. Ironman appears together with Spiderman, Dr. Strange and the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Their bewildered looks as they take in their suddenly change of surroundings. 

There is a sudden knowledge in everybody, that the universe is as it was supposed to be. Except for Thor, he still feels the void that Asgard has left behind. He looks up at Vision. “Where is Asgard?” Vision turns around. He looks at Thor as if he’s looking through a window. “Where you left them.” “Well, what are you waiting for. Bring them here. alive and well.” Vision looks at Thor for a while. Then he lifts his hand up. And there the people of Asgard appear. All of Asgard gathered together.

But they are not well. Far from it. In neat rows, families close together, lay all the Asgardians in the hard grass of the summer. Their bodies covered in dirt and grime. Burn marks and blood clearly visible. Some have parts of a weapon sticking out of them. Some are burned so badly, you could not recognise them at all.  
And there, in the middle of all the Asgardians, on an altar of white marble lays Loki. His eyes closed. A small trail of blood from his nose and a corner of his mouth. Purple and green bruises around his neck. Laid out as the prince he is. Amidst the people that are and, at the same time, are not his people.  
“What are you waiting for? BRING THEM BACK!!!” Thor shouts at Vision. His voice thunders over the dead and the living alike. The sounds of nature has all silenced. Not a tjirp, not a humm of an insect. The people themselves have all quiet down. They all feel the pressure of the open graveyard before them. The only break of silence is when Vision shakes his head. “I am truly sorry Thor. This is all I can do.”  
Thor stares at Vision. Not believing what he’s hearing. He wants to shout at him that he’s lying, that it’s untrue. But deep down he knows, Vision is right. 

There is a deep sigh, shoulders are hanging down. Thor’s head slowly turns to Asgard. His eyes rests on Loki. He turns and slowly starts walking towards his brother. Dragging Stormbringer along with him. Half way through the field with the dead, he let go of the axe. Feet dragging as he concludes his path. He sinks to his knees next to his brother. Grabbing his hand while his head rests on Loki’s forearm. Soft sobs trail over this instant open graveyard for a while. Then it’s dead silent again. 

Rocket can’t handle this silence anymore. He walks up to Thor. “Hey, Thor, buddy, how is it going?” He can slap himself for this dumb line, but it’s all his messed up brain can come up with right now. It has been a roller coaster of feelings these last few days. His mind is still trying to process it all.  
Rocket stops next to Thor and leans in. He softly pokes at Thor. “ Hey.. buddy.. Not the place to sleep.” There is no response. He pokes a bit harder and Thor’s hand slides away from Loki's hand. “Thor?” His voice topples over. He refuse to believe it. He got all his friends, his family back so he can lose the friend he had in time of need? Rocket leans in to take a better look at Thor. It looks like Thor is asleep, but Rocket feels it to his bones, the Thunderer is no more. He lifts up and yells at Vision. “Thor is dead. You finished the job Thanos has started.” Dr. Strange lifts an eyebrow. Thor’s dead? He remembers the last words of Loki to his brother. Before Rocket can continue his rant, Dr. Strange lifts his arms. A flash of green light on his hands and around Rocket. And Rocket is no longer at Thor’s side. 

It’s not a moment too soon. The moment Rocket is gone from there, lights are forming in the hearts of the Asgardians and the royal family. The bright lights grow and grow till the entire field is one big field of light, bright as the sun it self. The all feel as if the sun is shining right in front of them. The lights break up and form separate light orbs floating in the air. Slowly they take humanoid forms. All are yellow, like the sun, except for one. There is one light green and blue shining among them. But in all of them, yellow or green/blue, there are golden sparkles in them. The yellow ones start to solidify themselves, becoming recognizable. They notice in the middle Thor and the warrior three behind him. Next to Thor is the green & blue light.  
When Thor is complete, the green & blue light starts to take shape. First the figure is blue, radiant blue. It solidifies too, but the body itself stays blue. Lines in mathematical patterns adorns this body. Horns are shown. Despite all these differences, they all can recognise Loki. But Loki isn’t finished. This exotic creature slowly morphs into the Loki they all know: pale skin, black hair, dressed in green and gold leather. 

The grass under the floating Asgardians is scorched. But the magic of Asgard continues to work. New grass grows very quickly between the old burned ones. And in no time the whole field is covered in fresh spring grass even though it’s high summer. The scent of spring hangs in the air. The Asgardians and the two brothers look all refreshed. They can swear that the brothers look even younger. 

Thor slowly opens his eyes, unnatural bright blue eyes, like the sky in the summer. He looks around and sees Asgard, his friends and his brother. Loki slowly opens his eyes, unnatural bright green eyes. The rest of Asgard awakens. Unnatural bright eyes in blue, brown or yellow look into the world. All fresh and rejuvenated. They all slowly descend, landing on the soft green spring grass. Loki turns his head and looks at his brother and smiles. “I told you brother, the sun would shine on us again.” Thor, now really king of Asgard again, looks around, laughs and before Loki can react, he tugs his baby brother into a big brotherly hug.

**Author's Note:**

> With the movies I always feel the inconsistency of the characters. One movie they are rather strong, smart or whatever and the next they are dumb, not so smart etc. And when you are a god, you better be extremely strong. Stronger than any mutants. Glad they fixed that for Thor. Now only Loki is left to fix. Go Marvel go. Make him also BAMF, worthy to fight alongside with Thor.


End file.
